1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to video/multimedia recording and viewing systems, and in particular to content recorders. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system for viewing and recording of programming on a content recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video recorder is a device that records video in a digital format to a storage medium. This includes stand-alone set-top boxes and software for personal computers which enables video capture and playback to and from storage. Video recorders provide several enhancements over similar devices, such as VCRs, including convenient “time shifting”. Additionally, a Personal Video Recorder or Digital Video Recorder (DVR/PVR) enables trick modes such as pausing live TV, instant replay of interesting scenes, chasing playback, and skipping advertisements, etc.
Recently, broadcasters have made available multiple channels for single sporting events. Each channel may provide a different viewing angle and/or commentary for viewing the event. While having multiple channels for a single event is beneficial for the customer, the customer may not know that a better or more desirable angle is available on a different channel. Certain video recorders may be used to concurrently record programming on multiple channels, but such recording consumes vast quantities of storage. Additionally, reviewing multiple recorded channels for a single event by manually switching between multiple views of a program may be cumbersome to a customer. Video recorders are able to record multiple channels of a same program simultaneously, but are unable to display a most desirable program view to a customer without a customer actively selecting a specific channel recording.